


sweet like sugar

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain





	sweet like sugar

The air sang with the electric hints of the coming storm, and out over the sunset-stained water dark clouds were gathering, blotting out the crimson and violet glory of Tokyo's sunset. He liked nights like this, where there was a promise of violence and the cool tang of rain in the back of his throat. He'd found a rocky little overhang that would keep them sheltered from the rain when it came, and he'd brought a blanket so they wouldn't get stabbed by any sharp little pebbles.

Sophie ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the path again. Sophie said she would come, but he hoped the storm didn't scare her off. No, there she was, picking her way cautiously down the rocky incline, brown hair wind-tossed. She was quiet and cautious. He stepped out and waved to her, and she made her way over to him.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he said, fidgeting slightly.

Sophie smiled, blushing a little, and, rather than answering him directly, she turned to face the sunset.

"I love the build-up to a storm," she said softly. "All the possibilities, the promise, barely held in check and waiting to break open."

"Yeah," Juna ran a hand through his hair again, trying to figure out if there was something there he was missing.

She turned back to him, hesitant and slightly fidgety, then suddenly stepped closer to him and leaned up to give him a quick, shy kiss. She retreated almost as fast as she had stepped forward, blushing, and Juna was slightly shell-shocked for a moment; in whatever daydreams he'd constructed, he hadn't expected his first kiss to be quite like that, but he definitely liked it.

He stepped forward and rested his hands gently on Sophie's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms loosely around him, and they stood together in the fading sunset light, enjoying the moment.

_Their first kiss, sweet like sugar._


End file.
